


纱衣

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 第一次写3皮……非常禽兽，请慎入这个是之前说的 貂玹容现背的先导文





	纱衣

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写3皮……非常禽兽，请慎入
> 
> 这个是之前说的 貂玹容现背的先导文

 

李泰容敲郑在玹宿舍的门：“进来了哦。”他穿着让人怀疑季节的短袖睡衣，黑色的短发湿漉漉，看来一回宿舍就去洗了澡。

郑在玹盯着他皱眉头：“哥这样很容易感冒的。”

“演出完出了很多汗的……很热。那个演出服不吸汗的，流汗湿了以后就贴在身上……不舒服。”

“嗯。不过很好看。有点想看看穿起来是什么样的。”

“夏天的白色防晒衣就是这样的，你想看的话，我有类似的。等会。”他说完就冲回房间，找了好一会才扒拉出自己夏天的衣服，拿回来的时候，发现金道英也出现在宿舍里。

“啊，你也找在玹吗？”

“说了有事情想和泰容哥商量的。你要找在玹，我就只能来他房间找你了。”

“感觉你好奇怪。”李泰容转过身，把衣服递给郑在玹，“就是这样的。”

“试穿看看吧？”金道英兴致勃勃说道。

“不要，好麻烦。”李泰容回答，“想穿自己试。”

“试一下嘛，在玹也想看的，对吧？”

“嗯。”郑在玹突然从背后搂住了李泰容的腰，“好看的话我也想买呢，试一试吧。”

“……拿你们没有办法。”李泰容脸热着推开郑在玹的手。“套上去就是了，喏，这样，很宽的。”

“穿着睡衣看不到效果的，把睡衣脱掉试试吧。”

“是啊，想确认一下透明度的问题。”

“……”李泰容很干脆地脱掉了睡衣，“就是很透的！不能单穿出门的衣服，行了吧，不是要谈心吗？”

“我的心事啊……最近泰容哥一直没来找我。”郑在玹拉他过来坐在床边。

“禁止撒娇。”

“泰容哥最近一直在单独工作，感觉很久没有一起商量事情了。”

“道英也禁止撒娇。”李泰容捂着自己的前胸，“你们今天真的好奇怪！”

“害羞了吗？”郑在玹扳过他的脸亲吻他，金道英在他的另一旁坐下了：“好狡猾，每次动作都那么快。”

李泰容满脸通红双手推远了郑在玹：“不行。”

“那我来。”

“……你也不行，我走了……分明不是想谈心。”

“来了就不会放你走了，”郑在玹落了门锁，又重新走回来，他和金道英一人一边拉着李泰容的手，用了力气。

“你们两个……这样好奇怪……”李泰容对金道英说：“我今天好累……不想……”

“泰容哥明明累的时候兴致也很高。”金道英隔着那件半透明的纱衣，拢住李泰容的肩膀，在上面慢慢摩挲。“白色很适合你呢。下次在我面前也这么穿吧。”

“在玹……”李泰容看着郑在玹抬手调暗了灯光，房间气氛变得暧昧了，“今天不要好不好……”

“泰容哥，禁止撒娇，”郑在玹说，“哥哥要以身作则呀。”他和金道英交换了一个眼神，两个人有默契地挑逗着李泰容的两侧身体，贴着他的耳朵哈热气，那里是他敏感的地方。

李泰容果然因为受不了缩成一团，他往其中一边躲避，就会经受另一边加倍的挑拨，最后又因为向后躲被顺势推到了床上。

床发出了“吱”的一声。郑在玹在东赫受伤后，暂时都是一个人住。李泰容不安地朝东赫空荡荡的床铺看了一眼，金道英脱下他的睡裤：“这个时候还有精力分心，我就说泰容哥的精力很旺盛嘛。”

“嗯，表演完明明会兴致很高。”郑在玹凑到他胸口，隔着纱衣含住他的乳头，轻轻咬了一下。

“啊……不要咬……”

“好像很有感觉的样子。”金道英和他交换了一个吻，顺着他的颌线，脖颈，锁骨，一路湿漉漉亲吻下来，一只手抚摸着他的胸口，心跳声，还有因为刺激挺立的乳首。

他们的手一直向下。最后停在李泰容隐秘的地方。

“要帮哥哥做好准备了哦。”金道英沾着润滑剂的手在李泰容的入口处画着圈圈，很有耐心地等哥哥放松自己的身体。另一边，郑在玹持续挑逗着他的身体，又帮忙他抚慰着挺立流水的前端性器，听哥哥的喘息声由小及大。

李泰容不知道该求哪一边住手，他耻得红了眼睛，低着头不去看他们。突然，又睁大了眼睛看向金道英，他知道对方已经成功往自己的洞口里探入了手指，水汪汪的大眼睛可怜地瞅着在做坏事的人，金道英被看得忍不住，很快又加上了第二根，第三根。

“别这么快……”

“怪泰容哥自己用那种眼神看我。”金道英亲吻他湿润的眼角，“眼睛好大。”

李泰容摇着头，又转到另一边去，自己的性器被越来越快地撸动着，郑在玹没有平时可爱的神情，很专注地逗弄着他。

“住手……不要了……”

“不行哦，哥哥要乖乖忍耐着。”郑在玹说完，又问金道英，“可以了么？泰容哥快受不住了。”

“好像可以了……嗯，可以了吗，我们要来了哦。”金道英抽出湿滑的手指。

“不要一起……我怕，”李泰容说，感受到近身的两人膨胀的热度，“不要一起……”

“嗯，不一起，乖，我们不会伤害你的。”郑在玹亲吻李泰容眼角的伤疤，“泰容哥想让谁先来呢？”

“不，不知道……”

“不可以不知道，不知道就要一起来了。”金道英恐吓他。

“不要！不要……你们猜拳，你们猜拳就好了……”李泰容回想到上次那种可怕怪异的感觉，浑身都颤抖起来。

“老是说猜拳，太犯规了。”金道英按压着他湿润的入口，“算了，这次就放过你。”

李泰容羞耻地闭着眼，不去想自己之后的命运，直到有一个人打开他的双腿，把他压在身下，在他耳边呼吸：

“是我赢了哦，泰容哥。”郑在玹慢慢进入他的身体。

李泰容屏住呼吸，下身敏感又兴奋地传达着丰富的触感，粗大的性器终于全部进入他的体内，郑在玹并不接着行动，等着哥哥缓过神来。

金道英不满自己被晾在一旁，凑过来狠狠亲吻李泰容的唇瓣，嘟囔着“他运气比较好而已，泰容哥要稍等我一下哦。”

郑在玹停泊在湿润又温软的港口，像有一个世纪那么久了，才慢慢动了起来。他们好久没做了，李泰容的身体还有些生涩，为了不让他受伤，郑在玹只能慢慢开拓，就好像他们第一次做爱一样。

“还好吗？哥哥？快一点可以吗？”郑在玹开始加快了节奏，“好湿啊……哥哥也很舒服吗？”

无论怎么问，李泰容都只是耷拉着头不说话，重重呼吸着，偶尔因为进得太深发出急喘。金道英拨开他的湿发，刚刚的前戏已经让李泰容出了好多汗，汗迹果然贴在纱质的外套上，让白色的外套变得透明而贴身。

“好色情，”金道英感叹。他爱抚李泰容轻健的肌肉线条，在汗湿的白纱笼罩下，有不一样的光泽感，起伏的胸膛上有深浅不一的洇迹。他又和李泰容接吻，听见李泰容微弱的呜声，郑在玹的进攻显得有所保留，他们约好了今天要慢慢来。但对于李泰容来说，大概承受得仍然有些吃力。

“先到这里了哦，还好吗？要不要休息一下？”郑在玹释放过自己，贴着哥哥的额头问。李泰容晕乎乎摇着头。他说快点。

“真傻，”金道英把李泰容抱进怀里，“今晚才不会放过你。”他顺着被完全打开的洞口进入李泰容的身体，从一开始就以不慢的速度抽插着。

“你慢一点……” 

“不要，我等太久了。”金道英扶着李泰容的腰，“哥哥坐上来。”李泰容一边听话，一边低声抱怨着累。郑在玹来到他背后，手伸进纱衣里，他的背被汗水浸得滑溜溜的，郑在玹啃着李泰容的后颈，李泰容仰起头发出了难耐的呻吟。

“哥不可以不专心哦，自己动一动。”金道英故意往上深顶，激得李泰容到了高潮，他的双腿发着抖，夹在金道英的身体两侧，无声地喘着气，久久失着神。

郑在玹趁着机会往他已经塞满的穴口挤入手指，李泰容缩紧着身体，无意识抗议着，金道英被这突然的收缩险些害得射精，他报复似地鞭挞李泰容充满弹性的身体内部，在这期间，郑在玹持续加入着手指。

李泰容感觉自己好像在一片海洋里漂泊着，在风浪间摇摆，溺水般失去知觉，有人在很远的地方喊他，“哥，还好吗？”有人回，“可以了。”他想开口说，不可以，求求你们，不要……我害怕。那个很远很远的声音说，哥哥好棒，放松，我们不会伤害你的。

郑在玹艰难地进入了李泰容的身体。李泰容像被扯出水底一样，所有知觉一下涌入脑海，轰鸣声不再有，很远很远的声音也变得清晰，他听到自己在轻轻地哭，喘着气，呜咽着拒绝，但没有人听他的话。

金道英揉弄着他的前方，试图转移他的注意力，两人交换着和他接吻，直到他不再发抖得厉害，才慢慢动了起来。

和第一次一样怪异的感觉。两个人的动作越来越快，身体的快感和心理上的刺激让他变得高度敏感，对每一个爱抚和进攻起着电流般的反应。

“别……慢一点……呜，金道英，慢一点，”他轻轻推拒着金道英的胸膛，金道英亲亲他咬住的唇，身后郑在玹却突然用了力气，

“不行哦，哥只求他一个人，我会嫉妒的。”

李泰容迟钝地侧过身，又去求郑在玹，金道英却又一次加快了速度。

“好过分……你们……”他像被鹰争夺的肉块，在两人中被扯来扯去，谁也不肯放松一口。前头的性器已经又一次释放了，现在无精打采地软垂着。李泰容身体一直发着抖，一遍又一遍说着“不行了”，“饶了我”。他已经完全洇湿的白色纱衣也终于被脱了下来，有人一前一后抱住他，没有隔阂的，强烈的心跳声，层层重叠在一起。

是三个人的心跳。

夜渐渐深沉，月亮也看不到的热烈也还在上演。

爱是很奇妙的东西，有阻隔反而美妙，有争夺反而鲜活。像被遗弃在一旁纱衣一样，有什么东西，还存在阻隔的时候就已经暧昧动人，揭开阻隔的时候，反而赤裸原始。 

到底为什么会变成这样……李泰容念着这句话，随即就陷入了无边的黑暗中。


End file.
